Skeptics and True Believers
by Paranoia Doll
Summary: All Lark, an ordinary girl in our world, wanted was to be in the FFX world. Well her wish came true, only instead, she found herself on the wrong pilgrimage...Braska's. AuronxOC. R'n'R and I’ll give you a handydandy Auron clone!
1. Attention

_**Skeptics and True Believers**_

By My Heroine

**A/N: Holy cliché, Batman! An AuronxOC fic! This is basically dedicated to my obsession to FFX and especially everyone's favorite (and only...I assume) crimson-clad Guardian.**

_**Disclaimer: I own FFX! MUAHAHAHA!**_

_**Square Enix: Ahem... pulls out a rifle and cocks it**_

_**Okay, okay I don't own any of it!**_

"This is it. **This** is your story. It all begins here."

The words echoed through Lark as she looked on in awe at the scene before her. As rubble and see water raised from their places, the young woman watched as Tidus, a Blitzball Player living the shadow of his father, and Auron, his guardian, were lifted into the vexing portal at the center of Sin. A shrill scream from Tidus was all that came after. As all was quiet, the screen revealed the Blitzer swimming in an unknown body of water, indicating game play had begun again.

"And yet you still wish to play that game." A man's voice called to the brunette.

A pair of light footfalls followed from the opposite side of where the voice came from, followed by a more feminine voice. "It's all we have to take our minds off the impending boredom."

Keeping her eyes glued to the screen, Lark mocked interest in the conversation behind her. "I hope you realize how very sad that is."

All she heard after that was a grunt and the light thump of someone sitting to her side. She slightly turned her head, identifying the figure to the left. She again turned her attention back to the game at hand. "Hey, '_Mrs._' Chase."

Her friend snorted a laugh. "Just call me Sara. Missus makes me feel old."

"Thanks for letting me play your game. Where'd you get it?" Lark queried, not wanting to be rude, though sounding rather uninterested.

The blonde shrugged. "It's Frank's, actually. He bet it Black Jack a few months back. Needless to say who won," she finished with a tinge of pride in her voice at poking fun of her spouse.

Lark rolled her eyes at the remark, feeling her concentration on the game fading quickly. Sara paused for a moment. "Stuck on something?"

"Nah," She started with a yawn. "I remember what to do at this part; I have the game back home... I'm just tired."

"Yeah, long day I guess. Well, go to bed whenever. See ya in the morning." Sara got up, turning off the light, and started up the stairs.

Lark scoffed at her friend. "The way you and that new husband of yours sleep? I'll see you tomorrow _afternoon_."

"Whatever, geek."

Suppressing her smile and shutting off the game, Lark headed to the couch, too exhausted to go upstairs to her room. Staring at the blank TV for minutes at a time, she groaned irately. _Why can't...nah forget it..._

Sometimes she just wondered what it'd be like...to be in a place like that, like _Spira_. To be of importance. To be a guardian. To fight the good fight. Anything to take her away from her miniscule lot in life. Weakly throwing thin blanket from the back of the couch over her, her eyes became heavier, and her thoughts became words. "...stupid reality...stupid _game_...wish it was...real..."

"Done."

The silence was broken. The murmur seemed all too real, though Lark just tossed over, assuming she was already in a dream. Her eyes slowly opened, as soft music wafted through the still air. She sat up, unsure of what was happening. The living room seemed as it was from only minutes ago. She sighed, no longer having the strength to care, and plopped back down.

"Done." The young, tiny voice repeated, now much louder.

Exhaling loudly to show her discomfort, she threw down the blanket and stood up. The hauntingly beautiful music continued, also increasing its volume. Frustrated and only a bit frightened, she spun around quickly, searching the room for the mysterious voice. "Where are you!"

"Don't be afraid." The voice came again.

Identifying that the voice was coming from the darkened corner, she slowly moved toward it. _Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this?_ She thought, mildly shaken. Suddenly, she stopped at the figure. A small boy, face covered by a purple cloak trimmed with gold, stood there, rooted in his place. "To care is to risk loss."

She stared at the boy, bewildered. Just before Lark could form the words she wanted to say, a strange light-headed feeling overcame her, while her vision faded to black. The child stared intently at her, until she could no long see him, yet his voice floated through her, sending a chill down her spine.

"And you have so much to lose."

**A/N: It has been revised and now I kind of like it...-**


	2. Lives Collide

**_Chapter 2: Lives Collide_**

**A/N: Hi! How are ya? Yes, chapter 2! I know it took a while, but I just started school! Anywayz, this is where she meets them…eep. Hope ya like it! _Please say you like it…_**

"And you have so much to lose."

The words spun through Lark's head, as consciousness slowly left her body. The soft carpeted floor beneath her dissipated and the still air around her turned into a warm breeze. Was she dreaming? Faint voices surrounded her, fading in and out. It became harder to keep her eyes closed, while the sun beat down on her. The sun? _Wasn't it night a second ago?_

"...And before that, we must pray at the temple in Kilika."

"_Great_. When're we gettin' ta Luca, anyway?"

"Braska, look."

The young woman slowly opened her eyes, realizing she was not on that carpeted floor anymore, but a hard wooden floor, which seemed to be…moving? A group of footsteps quickly became louder.

"Victim from Sin's attack?"

"Looks like."

She tried her best to glance up at the people surrounding her, but only got blurred images. She blinked a few times, trying to adjust her sight, in order to see whom the all too familiar voices belonged to. Still in a bit of a stupor, she tilted her head slightly at the now recognizable faces staring down at her. Well, two were, one in particularly. Though, obviously younger and his face unmarred, he was still recognizable. "…Auron?" She shook your head slowly. _I cannot be where I think I am…_ "…no…it's not possible…"

"Are you alright?" The man to her right asked, kneeling beside the raven-haired girl.

Her body ached all over, causing her to curl up and hold her sides. "Far from."

"You know this girl?" The other familiar man asked to the future unsent, unknowingly answering the question Lark had been asking herself. Listening closely, she realized not only were they not inside, they happen not to be on land either.

"I've never seen her in my life," He responded. _If that's…then wouldn't that be…?_ She thought for a moment.

"Jecht?" She spoke again, calling the former Blitzer's attention. He gave a questioning glance before she looked at the last man. "If they're…then you m-must be…Summoner Braska?..." She trailed off. Without warning, she stood quickly, knees wobbling, backing away from the three unsteadily, ignoring the immediate light headedness following. "No, no, no, no, NO…this isn't possible. It can't be! _You_! _None_ of you are _real_!" She shouted at them, before falling to her knees from evident exhaustion.

The men exchanged confused glances, before turning their attention back onto the strange girl. Breathing heavily, she took one last look at the three before losing consciousness once more.

---

_'Be careful.'_

She knew that voice. Lark's eyes fluttered open, only to see nothing. No longer on deck, she realized she was lying on a very uncomfortable mattress in a room lined with beds. The only light came from under the door, as there was a lack of windows in the room. Glancing around, her eyes landed on a small figure, standing in the darkness. It was that boy from earlier. Anger rising, she sat up, glaring at the boy. "It's you. You did this!"

_'I did nothing. It is what you wanted, is it not?' _The boy spoke again.

Confused, her brow furrowed. "What? I didn't-" She cut herself off, recalling her words. _I wished to be in…oh god. _"…my wish."

_'That's correct. You're wish. You have chosen a path, now you must walk it. You have been endowed with the strength of the warrior; use it well. When evil burns brighter than the stars, your destiny will be complete.' _With out letting Lark say another word, the boy dissolved into the dark. Eyes wide, she stared at the place where the boy once was until noise from outside tore her attention away. Far off voices accompanied by the sound of steady footfalls became clearer from the other side of the door. Listening intently, she made out the conversation from outside.

"…maybe she's from Bevelle. That would explain her knowing of Auron and I."

"That does not explain how she knew Jecht."

"Hey, maybe she's from Zanarkand, too."

"I'm sure," One of the voices said in a sarcastic tone.

_If they say toxin, I'll scream, _She thought.

"It could happen."

"Let us not get too carried away. She may have gotten too close to Sin. It may just be Sin's to-"

"It's not Sin's toxin!" She yelled on impulse. For moments at a time, there was only silence. The door creaked open, revealing Braska followed by Jecht and Auron. She glared at them as they stood in front of her. "It is not Sin's toxin. I'm not from Bevelle or Zanarkand. I'm not from Spira, period!"

"If not Spira, then where?" The summoner asked, confused.

Her eyes downcast, she scoffed. "You wouldn't believe me."

Jecht shrugged. "Well, they believed _my_ crazy-ass story, so…"

"Well, as impossible as it sounds, my story's even crazier than your thousand-year trip through time." As she finished, a shocked expression cross Jecht's face.

Finally forming words, Jecht replied, "How did you-"

"Like I said, you wouldn't believe me." Lark interrupted. _This is impossible; this can't be happening…_She folded her arms, uneasiness setting in. She glanced back at them, and then to Auron, whom was still looking at her curiously. Her eyebrow arched at his odd glance. "Anything you'd like to add?"

After a moments silence, he finally spoke. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lark." Was all she responded.

"It's certainly an interesting name." The summoner commented in the same calm voice. The young girl stopped in mid-scoff, refraining from rolling her eyes.

"Well, Braska, Auron, and Jecht aren't exactly common names where I'm from." She retorted coldly, an unfamiliar feeling of homesickness stirring inside her already. Sighing, she softened her tone. "Sorry. Everything's just kinda outta whack."

"If you explain things, perhaps we could help you." Braska offered, earning surprised glances from his guardians.

"But, my lord…" Auron began to protest.

"I assume you do not know anyone else here." The summoner asked the girl, cutting off the guardian. She nodded in response. "Then perhaps if you explain to us how you ended up in Spira, we could help."

Pausing for a moment she began…

---

She told them just about everything, leaving out bits and pieces of the game (like Auron being dead, Tidus coming to Spira, etc.). She explained how she knew of them, well, somewhat of how she knew of them. And everything in between. "…And I woke up here." The three men stared in confusion. As one was about to say something, she cut in. "Say that it's Sin's toxin and I swear _I will scream_."

For a moment, the silence continued as the men absorbed the information. "You mentioned something about a wish…?" Braska inquired.

At the question, Lark's eyes grew wide. "Th-the wish? Well…I kind of wished-not that I knew it'd actually happen-that uh, Spira was real and I was a guardian. One out of two isn't so bad, right?" She answered meekly.

The summoner and his guardians glance at each other before turning back to the young woman. "It is late. After we all rest we'll discuss it further." The summoner offered with a polite smile. Lark nodded quietly as the three turned. "Goodnight."

With that came a nod of acknowledgement from Jecht. As they left, Lark turned her attention to the last of the three. He seemed so different, but at the very same time, the same. It was strange to see him without the high collar or glasses and especially without the scar. As she stared, suddenly he stopped in his place without bother to face her. In an irritated tone, he asked, "What is it?"

"Nothing." She replied immediately. Eyes downcast, she repeated, "Nothing." Without another word, he left the room, closing the door behind him. Again, the room was shrouded in darkness, only accompanied by the soft sound of water against the boat. She sighed heavily, again lying down. _Here we go._

"Nope. Nothing at all."


	3. Warrior in Hobo's Clothing

**_Chapter 3: Warrior in Hobo's Clothing_**

**__**

**A/N: Guess what's back- Back again- Yeah, it's back- Tell a friend- Guess what's back, Guess what's back…Anyways, like I said in those doctored Eminem lyrics, Loving and Losing is back! Review replies are at the end for all who care. Onto chapter 3…**

_"There's going to be a lot of trouble and I say bring it on." – **Angel, "Angel: The Series", "Dear Boy"**_

"Lark?" A voice called out.

The young woman grunted and turned over. Yet again, her name was called, though she refused to answer. Seconds later, she felt a light tap on her arm. Eyes fluttering open slowly, she yawned and drowsily sat up. Groaning in frustration, she glared at whom had woken her up. "No offense, but I'm not really a morning person."

"Well, you _do_ wish to become a guardian, do you not?" The summoner asked patiently.

Somewhat surprised, her brow furrowed in confusion. "So, you're giving me a chance?"

Braska eyed at the girl questioningly and nodded. "I am. But you must first prove yourself."

"How?" Lark queried, still a bit perplexed.

The summoner smiled warmly. "I suppose that is what we'll find out."

She nodded gratefully and smiled as well. "I suppose we will."

---

"Are ya sure?" The blitzer queried, a bit surprised at the actions of his summoner.

Expecting this question, he turned to the guardian. Both Auron and Jecht were perplexed by Braska's decision to give the young girl a chance, though somehow the future unsent had figured he would. Braska glanced at his guardians. "Yes, I am sure."

"I hope you know what you're doing." Auron replied in a questioning tone.

Before another word could be exchanged, the raven-haired young woman walked onto the deck, clad in the odd apparel she had landed here in: a white (well, not any more) t-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of socks. Her long hair was currently up in a messy bun, which did not help the image that was coming across to the three men in front of her. Her eyes went from her outfit to the summoner and his guardians. "Um, I have a feeling that I wear this here, I'll be sticking out like a sore thumb."

"You should trust that feeling." Auron quipped. Lark glared at him, folding her arms.

Motioning for his guardians to follow, the summoner began to walk towards the dock into Kilika. "We'll see if we can find something in the village."

---

Nalana, one of the best seamstresses in the known area, seamed to be more the happy to help a summoner in need. Of course, she never knew it would be as much a chore as it was to help a foreigner such as Lark. Considering the short notice, all there was to choose from was what was already made. The summoner and two guardians waited in the main room as they listened to the obvious struggle between the two women behind the door.

"I'm not wearing that!" Lark shouted again.

The middle aged woman sighed. "Why not?"

"It's pink!"

"What is wrong with pink?!"

"I hate pink!"

Again shuffling was heard. "And this?"

"Okay, I'm stuck with three men until I find a way home. Do you SEE how SHORT that skirt is?"

"I see your point." Shuffling. "What about if this was over the skirt?"

A pause. "Well, maybe if I can have the belt, too."

"_Fine_."

"Alright."

As all talking stopped, silence continued for several minutes. Again, voices were heard on the other side of the door. "Are you ready?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm telling you it's too short!"

"It's fine."

"Then can you recommend where I can find someone who sells weapons, preferably swords?"

"Why?"

"Just in case anyone gets any ideas."

The woman sighed again. "Just go out there."

"_Alright_!" With that, the door slowly opened, revealing Lark, clad in a one strap forest-green top, with a dark blue strap sewn on the other side. Her skirt, which was impossibly short (think 'Rikku, X-2' short), was the same shade of green, with a thin blue piece of silk cover part of it and a black leather belt hanging off the other side of her hip. Blue and green pieces of fabric were tied onto the upper part of her left arm, as a black arm band adorned her right, matching her black leather boots. And on her wrists hung thick gold bracelets. Her hair and make up she had obviously fixed to match the outfit. Her dark hair hung down past mid-back, finishing off her look. As the three acknowledged the girl's new appearance, Auron seemed fascinated by how the young woman carried herself when she walked into the room, something he hadn't really noticed when she arrived. She folded her arms impatiently, titling her head and raising an eyebrow. "Are we ready?"

Braska shook his head. "Not quite yet."

---

The new warrior nodded in approval. "I like it. It's very…very…"

"You?" The summoner asked.

Still studying the object, she smiled. "Exactly."

"It's just like mine." Jecht commented, a bit unnerved.

"Yes, but mine's better." Lark responded light-heartedly. "Silver's a lot better."

"Just keep tellin' yourself that."

The other two rolled their eyes as Lark and Jecht bickered over who had a better sword.

"Both of your swords were forged by the same hand on the same night. They're _one_ in the same." Braska explained.

Gingerly, Lark picked up the sword, with surprising ease. Her smile grew wider the more she studied her new weapon. She turned to her new comrades. "_Now_, I'm ready."

---

After picking up a few more supplies such as potions and weapons, the four decided to start towards Kilika Temple. Starting into the 'jungle', Lark trailed behind nervously. Eyes darting in the darkness, she kept one hand on her sword at all times. A few steps ahead, she glanced at the one of them who had said the least to her. And that simple fact is what frustrated her the most. Something about that silence from the future unsent irked her more than she thought it should. Deep in thought, her eyes somehow kept going back to him. _What is up with him? Why do I even care? Why does something seem-_

"What is it?"

…_wrong, _her thoughts finished. She blinked a few times, acknowledging the question. Walking a bit faster to catch up, she titled her head to look at him. "Hmm?"

"Why do you insist on staring so much?" He asked in the same slightly irritated voice.

"I _wasn't_ staring," She retorted defensively.

He glanced down at her for a split second. "Of course not."

"I wasn't!" She protested, but before Auron could say anything in response, the four guardians found themselves face-to-face with a few fiends. Looking around at the monsters, Lark pulled out her sword, gripping it tightly, and got into fighting stance. "I guess it's time to trying this thing out."

The red-clad guardian eyed her questioningly. "Are you ready for this?"

She glanced at him for a moment, then turning back to the fiends, she smirked. _Strength of the warrior, huh? Guess we'll find out._

TBC

To see Lark's costume (or at least a very crappy drawing of it) go to (w/o the spaces of course) www . geocities . com / buffynserenarok / larksffxcosplay . jpg

Next Chapter- The Battle Begins…

**Real-fan05- Thank you so much! I've already begun writing it. **

**YojimbosBlade- I'm very glad you like your Auron clone. Good luck with that whole 'killing people' thing!**

**ROGMethos- Thanks! **

**Sydney Daimao- I'll try and update as sooner, but I can't make any promises (damn school).**

**Solecito- Thanks. I agree with it being cooler making the story about Braska's pilgrimage instead of Yuna's (thus writing it). It was really hard to come up with a beginning. My original idea was much more confusing, though.**

**Thanks for reviewing peeps. Join us next time as Lark and Auron become closer!!! Dun, dun, DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Useless

**_Chapter 4: Useless_**

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm updating! Woo hoo! I know, I know…five months. Don't stone me! I'll TRY to update within the month. :crosses fingers: Ok, go and read!**

_Flash forward_-

_"Why?"_

_Tears streamed down the young woman's face, her auburn-colored eyes filled with anger and pain. He had refused to answer her question, to even look at her. He stared at the door still, silent as ever, attempting to hide his own pain. She took a step forward, clenching her fists so tightly, her nails began to break the skin of her palm. He raised his hand to the knob reluctantly._

_"Why?" She repeated louder._

_The ronin remained facing the door, letting the cold silence grow. He turned the knob and opened the door gradually. Stopping for a moment, he spoke just above a whisper. "Things must not get complicated."_

_Closing her eyes, she heard the door shut softly, another unnerving silence filling the immediate area. Slowly opening her eyes, she stared at the place he was once in. The last of the tears she let herself cry slid down her pale cheeks._

_"Things are already complicated."_

_Okay, a floaty fire elemental…thing, a seed-spitting plant, and a lizard…at least that's what it looks like…_Lark thought warily, sword drawn, glancing at each fiend. Her dark eyes darted from one monster to the next nervously, finally narrowing on the lizard. Before she knew exactly what she was doing, the new quote-unquote 'warrior' was already right in front of the fiend, her sword raised. Swiftly she brought her weapon down on the creature and backed away a few steps. She sighed, some of her stress relieved, before she brought her gaze back to monster. Her relief soon was replaced with shock. The creature stared at her, barely scathed. _Strength of the warrior, my ass…_

Before she knew what was happening, the lizard-thing ran toward her, biting her ankle and sprinting away yet again. The sharp pain made her fall to her knees and hold her ankle. Another shot of pain traveled through her, greatly weakening her. As it became increasingly harder to breathe, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a small bottle drop and roll towards her. Letting go of her ankle, Lark picked up the bottle. Out of the blue, she heard Jecht yell, "Hurry up!"

"Do I drink it!" She yelled back.

She then heard a frustrated sigh. "Yeah, ya drink it! Now hurry the hell up!"

Not even thinking twice, she unplugged the small container, put it to her lips and drank the foul tasting liquid. Throwing the bottle to the side, she immediately gagged as the pain ebbed away rather quickly, though still leaving her weak…er. When she looked up, all she saw were a swarm of pyreflies escaping from the spot they were once in. "Guess I missed all the fun."

"You _sure_ you have the strength of a warrior?" The ex-blitzer queried.

She glared menacingly at Jecht, not only because of his question, but also because she still didn't have the strength to stand. "It was only my first fight."

"If that was an example of her fighting skills," Auron began, as if she wasn't there, "perhaps, we should reconsider."

After waving around his staff quickly and murmuring something, Braska extended a hand to Lark, seeing as now she had the strength to pull herself up. After helping her up, the summoner turned to Auron. "Although her skills need much work, let's not hasten our decision. She has until we arrive in Luca."

Hearing that, Lark's eyes went downcast. _That isn't much time…what if I can't cut it? What if they leave me behind in Luca?_

"Shall we continue?" Braska asked his guardians, snapping the young woman out of her thoughts.

With that, all four moved on in silence, other than Jecht's remarks now and then.

The day went on quietly, as they roamed the forest of Kilika. As the sun fell peacefully into the sea, before them was none other than Kilika Temple. The summoner and his guardians entered the sacred place solemnly, although Lark seemed a bit uncomfortable. As the walked up the steps to the cloister of trials, a voice stopped Lark. "I am sorry, but you cannot enter."

She glanced at Summoner Braska for a moment, sighed, and started down the steps. The summoner then looked to Auron and Jecht expectantly. "Would one of you be so kind as to keep her out of trouble?"

"Screw that, I'm goin' in," Jecht spoke up first. He patted his fellow guardian on the shoulder, with a laugh. "Have fun."

Auron narrowed his eyes at Jecht, sending him a glare that'd make even the strongest fiend run scared. "Fine."

Braska and Jecht entered the through the double doors to the trials, as Auron walked back down the steps, Lark's eyes following him. She continued staring at him; feeling a bit of what she supposed was guilt.

"Now what?" He asked, irritated.

Lark took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I guess," She replied quietly. No reply came. Slightly annoyed, she exhaled irately. "Could you stop ignoring me for two seconds? Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't even know you."

"Then why are you so eager to get rid of me!" She almost yelled, keeping in mind they were in a temple.

He turned, only slightly, to her. "Because you don't belong here."

"You think I don't know that?" She asked quietly. "I want to be here as much as you want me here. I was just _fine_ back home with my friends. I'm not even sure if they realized I'm gone. What would they tell my family? I ran away? I was kidnapped? I just _disappeared_? And what can I do here? _Stall_ the fiends since I obviously can even hurt them. My life may have been _dull_, but at least I wasn't completely useless there."

He stayed silent. Leaning against a wall near a statue, Lark rolled her eyes. They both remained completely soundless for the remainder of the time.

What seemed like an eternity later, Braska and Jecht exited the cloister of trials.

"Have fun, you two?" Jecht asked, earning menacing glares from both of them. "Sorry I asked."

Summoner Braska motioned for his guardians to follow. "It's time to rest. We can stay at the Inn we passed earlier."

All three nodded in agreement. Exiting the temple, Lark noticed how peaceful the night made everything around them seem. They didn't have to travel very far before reaching the inn. It didn't exactly seem like any inn Lark had ever seen, but didn't speak up. As soon as they checked in, she immediately found her room and decided to go to sleep. The three looked to each other oddly.

Jecht grinned, turning to Auron. "Heh, what'd ya do ta shut her up?"

Auron narrowed his eyes at the ex-blitzer before retreating to his own room, leaving his comrades a bit confused. The girl's voice still echoed in his mind. _My life may have been dull, but at least I wasn't completely useless there._ He grunted, shrugging off the uneasiness the statement gave him. _She doesn't belong here and that's the end of it_, he thought. He entered his room quietly, sat down on the flimsy bed and began to let his thoughts consume him as he often did, trying to shake the tinge of guilt he felt at the last thing he said to her. But he pushed it away…

…or, at least, he convinced himself that he did.

TBC

Ha! Chapter…3? 4? I dunno. Oh well. Don't worry, Auron won't warm up to her for a while. Gotta keep it realistic, right? And to the reviewers:

Ugly Kitten: Thanks for the tip. I always appreciate constructive criticism. And don't worry, Braska hasn't exactly accepted her completely yet.

Arinya: lol, and depending on how much computer time I have during spring break, I'll try and update again fairly soon!

Real-fan05: Thank you for the compliment on my writing. I take great pride in all my works and plan on doing this for a living, and that review got me writing more to this chapter.

mewringo: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing.

FireStarter911: Ha! And I was right! There is a next time! And there will be yet another next time…I hope that made sense.

Bye people! See ya **next time**.


End file.
